


Her Captain

by Fanfictionwritter12a



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Luffy Means Everything To Nami, Nami Can't Live Without Luffy, Nami Loves Luffy More than Anything and Anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a
Summary: He was so beautiful, so kind, so brave. She wanted, no she needed him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 10





	Her Captain

Her Captain

She couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was so beautiful, so kind, so brave. She wanted, no she needed him. He was there for her a lot. He still cared about her even when she betrayed the crew, and even called her his friend. She would protect him at any cost. She couldn’t live without him. She loved him more than anything and anyone in the universe.


End file.
